Because an outdoor unit of a refrigeration apparatus is exposed to outside air, rain and/or melted snow water falls down from the top of a casing and gets in between a bell mouth and a fan, and ultimately this water freezes and interferes with the fan. Therefore, in the outdoor unit disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2011-2167, an eave member is provided in the top of a blow-out grill to prevent water from getting in between the bell mouth and the fan.